


Hecate's Curse

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Hecate's Curse [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Percy, Boys turned Cats, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy's fantasizing about Nico while doing that, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Voyeurism, cat!Nico, cat!Nico is a voyeur and liked to spy on human!Percy, cat!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan War, there were a lot of protection-spells still lingering in the forest surrounding camp. Nico accidentally activated one and got himself turned into a cat. After Annabeth - of all people! - adopts him, he spends most of his time peeping on Percy. At least until a worried Percy decides to follow into the woods where Nico had last been seen and manages to get himself turned into a cat too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hecate's Curse

Title: Hecate's Curse – And Annabeth's Matchmaking

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post-series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, boys-turned-cats, fingering, masturbation

Main Pairings: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Jason/Annabeth (mentioned), Jake/Will (mentioned), Leo/Piper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace

Summary: A long forgotten curse in the forest around camp half-blood throws Nico's and Percy's lives upside down. Mixed with Annabeth's matchmaking, everything goes haywire.

 

**Hecate's Curse**

_ And Annabeth's Matchmaking _

 

“Nico? Nico! Goodness, where are you! You never failed to come when I called you before! Where did you vanish off to?! You asshole! How dare you just go off and disappear!”, screamed Percy into the deep, dark forest surrounding camp half-blood.

He was enraged, furious, disappointed. So much time had passed, so much time he had spend wondering who those half-blurry faces in his memories belonged to, so much time wondering who he was and why no one knew him. Contemplating who the pretty, blonde girl in his dreams was and why she was overshadowed by a curly-haired boy with olive-skin and the cheekiest grin he'd ever seen, as far as he remembered that is. And then, once his memory finally returned to him, he was faced by them. Faced by his girlfriend with the guilt written look on her face, not daring to look him in the eyes. Beautiful Annabeth, his best friend and short-time girlfriend. It took her weeks to gather the courage and tell him what was wrong. She had fallen for Jason. Had fallen hard and they wanted a relationship. Percy couldn't deny her that, especially not after a realization that had hit him hard and square into the face. The person that had occupied his mind most of the times was a certain son of Hades, not the daughter of Athena.

Jason and Piper had broken up soon after it was rumored around camp that the great hero and his girl weren't no longer an item. It didn't take long for Jason and Annabeth to get together after that. And Piper found comfort in her favorite son of Hephaestus, much to everyone's surprise.

The months after the sudden disappearance of the two big heroes were a catastrophe. Fighting, planning, quarreling. And somewhere along the way the love-chaos between Annabeth and Jason blossomed, confusing everyone at camp. They all thought that Annabeth and Percy would last forever and most of them blamed the girl, saying she broke their hero's heart. It was a hard time for the blonde, other campers she knew for years now looked at her like she was a traitor, like she just replaced one hero with another, exchanging her boyfriend once something better came along.

Time passed and their anger subdued, finally believing Percy that he wanted the breakup just as much as his former girlfriend did. The war was too important to care about such matters.

That was the reason he didn't move on his feelings, too. For one, they were confusing. Very confusing. There were Annabeth and Calypso and Rachel, but everything he ever felt for them paled compared to the feelings he discovered he had for the black-haired son of Hades.

Nico had recently turned sixteen and he had matured quite a bit. Percy had always adored the boy, because he was more mature at the age of eleven than some others he knew. And with the time that had passed, he also developed the more mature body. The son of Poseidon gulped at that thought.

He was tall, had hit a growth-spurt at the age of fourteen and seemingly didn't stop growing. The son of Hades was by now nearly two heads taller than the Sea Prince. Ever since Percy was abducted by Hera, the son of Hades trained more and more and more, after Percy finally arrived back at camp, Nico even moved in into the Hades cabin, nearly never letting the son of Poseidon out of his sight. All the training had gained him muscles and Percy needed to suppress a moan at the thought of these abs, ripping tan skin, a layer of sweat covering them. Short, curly, black hair making him look adorable. Hot and adorable. Poor son of the Sea God, having to put up with the hotness every day, trying not to touch and not to want. But he did. He wanted too badly, caved for it, needed it... Needed the Ghost Prince to touch him and want him, but the green-eyed demi-god supposed the younger half-blood didn't.

A fact the hero of Olympus had long since accepted. The most Nico saw in him was probably an older-brother-figure, nothing more... If at all. The Sea Prince wasn't really the older-brother-type, he was too aloof for that, no, Nico was more strict and controlled than him. And way more protective when it came to the son of Poseidon. Sometimes Percy had the feeling that the Ghost Prince was following him. Wherever Percy was, the son of Hades stood behind him, always watchful of the older demi-god, like he feared the smaller half-blood could disappear again.

And now it was the other way around!

Nico had disappeared. A few days ago the son of Hades had just disappeared. In the morning when Percy woke up there was no cheeky grin awaiting him, no dark-brown eyes, deeper than Tartarus itself, dancing with glee just because he saw him. Annabeth tried to calm him, saying that maybe Nico just went to Hades, visiting his father and step-mother. But Nico would have IMed him, or shadow-traveled back and visited. No sign of life from the boy, nothing! And that for nearly a whole week now! No, the Ghost Prince wouldn't do that, not after he was practically glued to Percy's side.

“Nico di fucking Angelo! Come back!”, screamed the Sea Prince at the top of his lunges.

Exhaustion got the better out of him and he collapsed on the ground, hitting the soil beneath him with his fists, angry tears trying to break free.

“You asshole! You promised you wouldn't leave me! After all those deaths during the first war and the second war and my memory-loss and Annabeth breaking up with me, you promised to be there for me, forever, never leaving me just like that! And now you did it and left me alone! You arrogant, egocentric asshole!”

Screaming and screaming until his throat hurt and he no longer could, his voice fading, but still he mumbled nonsense and curses and everything, crawling over the wet ground deeper into the forest, farther away from camp. His exhaustion was too great after six days without proper sleep. It was so hard to sleep while he didn't know what may or may not have happened to Nico. Silent sobs ragged his body, he shuddered, his body tired and wet, rain draining his clothes, soaking him with the cold water and mud, long, black hair stuck to his face.

“Why did you leave me...?”, whimpered the son of the Sea God.

A high-pitched mewl caught his attention and he lifted his head slowly, looking at the big, black cat in irritation. The tomcat muzzled him, biting his shirt and trying to pull him in the direction he came from, back to camp half-blood.

“Hey there, Nightmare”, smiled Percy sadly.

The tall grown tomcat had arrived at camp the same day Nico had left. It took to Percy, but the son of the Sea God didn't like cats all that much, he was a dog-person after all. But Annabeth took the cat in and cared for him. The blonde had voted for the name Shadow, but Percy objected and said it was too mainstream for a black cat and since the tomcat let only Annabeth, the Sea Prince and Clarisse near him and scared everyone else to death and back, they decided to name him Nightmare.

The son of Poseidon sighed and stood, shaking some of the mud off of himself and looked determined into the forest. It was the last place Nico had gone. Into the forest. And he never returned. The deeper part of the forest was dangerous, the monsters and some unknown curses, leftovers from the war, made it a place campers did not normally visit.

Nightmare growled, biting and batting at Percy's jeans, leaning with his whole body against it and pulling with all his might. And the tomcat was anything but weak, he was big, standing tall up to Percy's knees and if Nightmare decided to tackle someone, said someone would go to the ground without being able to protest all that much. He was probably the biggest cat Percy had ever seen.

“Nightmare, stop it. I don't have time to play now. Nico wanted to research these parts of the forest when he disappeared. Maybe he's hurt somewhere and can't get out, or... I don't know...”

The green-eyed boy sighed and picked the tomcat up, walking further into the forest. The animal didn't cease his protests, though, growling dangerously and clawing at him.

“Stop that, you're not impressing anyone here”, grunted the son of Poseidon annoyed.

A few moments later, though, his annoyance vanished, the air left his lungs and he collapsed. Nightmare mewled desperately, licking his face, trying to pull him away from that place.

 

/break\

 

His head was spinning, the world around him was blurry and strange, everything looked so big and his head hurt so much. He groaned and tried to sit up, failing at it miserably.

“You're awake, good.” He knew that voice, would know it everywhere!

“Nico! I found you!”, squealed Percy in delight, looking around frankly.

But the son of Hades was nowhere in sight. The only living being aside from him was Nightmare. And if the black tomcat hadn't evolved into a black panther, something was really off.

“Technically speaking I found you”, grunted the tomcat good amused.

“I – What?”, asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

Nightmare sighed, or whatever the cat-equivalent to that would be, and stood up, walking leisurely over to Percy. The Prince of the Sea gaped, he needed to look up at the tomcat.

“One of the curses Hecate had placed all over camp during the war. Transforming every half-blood into a cat. Happened to me six days ago. I followed you out here and tried to warn you, but you didn't listen to me. And now it happened to you, too. Look at your hands.”

Doing as he was told, his eyes widened in horror upon seeing the black paws. He flexed his one hand, moving the paw effectively. Wide, frank sea-green eyes looked over as much of his body as he could see. A cat. A feline body, a long tail whipping up and down behind him, his body covered in rather long fur. After Annabeth had found Nightmare she informed herself about cats, sharing her knowledge with him. Considering said knowledge he would guess he was a Norwegian Forest Cat. A rather small Norwegian Forest Cat. Wild eyes turned to the big Main Coon in front of him.

“Nico...?”, whispered the green-eyed cat insecurely.

“Yeah. I told you I wouldn't leave you”, purred Nico and bend down, licking Percy's face.

The son of the Sea God would have blushed at that. Nico was Nightmare. The tomcat that had observed him during sleep and showers and changing and – dear Zeus! – while he was masturbating was his secret love. He only hoped he hadn't moaned the Ghost Prince's name during the two times he had masturbated this week. So embarrassing!

“We should leave, Perce”, whispered the son of Hades and broke Percy's thoughts.

“Huh?”, was the most intelligent thing the Sea Prince could come up with.

“You're soaked to the bones and so am I. We should get back to camp!”

Percy nodded dumbfounded and tried to stand up. Hissing in pain he sagged back down.

“Perce? You're hyperventilating! What's wrong?”, asked Nico concerned.

“I... I... My leg hurts”, whimpered Percy.

“Sh, Perce, calm down”, whispered the Main Coon soothingly, licking the cramping leg. “Everything will be fine, I'll get you back to camp and everything will be alright.”

“But I can't walk...”, mewled the son of the Sea God desperately.

Nico sighed and walked around the way smaller cat, biting down on Percy's neck-fur and lifting the older demi-god up. With determination behind his steps, he walked back to camp.

“Am I not... too heavy?”, asked the Sea Prince.

The Ghost Prince huffed amused, not regarding the stupid question with an answer. Mostly because he couldn't really talk, having his mouth full with Percy He carried the small Norwegian like a cat would carry its kitten so big was the height-difference between them.

They soon arrived back at camp and sneaked into the Athena cabin. Carefully the Main Coon jumped up onto Annabeth's bed, laying Percy down on the soft cushion. He then proceeded to curl around the smaller cat protectively, starting to lick the son of the Sea God dry so the petite kitten wouldn't get sick. Percy was too exhausted to protest. Lack of sleep coupled with the more or less new sensation of pain took its toll on his body.

“What's happened to us?”, mumbled the Norwegian Forest Cat sleepily.

“We are ordinary cats, all not natural powers have vanished, I guess”, tried Nico to explain.

“I'm tired”, whispered the son of the Sea God.

“No sleep for you! Not as long as I don't know exactly what's wrong with you!”, hissed the bigger cat. “You could have a concussion or something worse! Stay awake, mate.”

“Kay...”, smiled Percy and turned a bit, cuddling deeper into the soft, long fur all around him.

“Nightmare? You're back early. You never come home at daytime”, interrupted Annabeth surprised.

The two cats looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. The daughter of Athena gasped as she took the sight of the two cuddling cats in. A high-pitched squeal escaped her lips. Percy tilted his head confused. What was the matter with her? Annabeth hurried to her bed, sitting down next to them.

“Nightmare, you little Casanova!”, giggled the blonde. “She's so cute! She must be your mate, then? That the reason you always sneak out at night, to visit your mate? Such a pretty... mh... Norwegian Forest Cat, I suppose. A real beauty you got there!”

While babbling on about what a pretty cat Percy was she petted the two cats. Until her fingers touched the Norwegian's hind-leg and the small cat hissed in pain. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows.

“Are you in pain...?”, wondered the blonde, looking from the small cat to the bigger one. “Is that the reason you brought her here? Because she's in pain?”

Ignoring the feminization of Percy, the Main Coon nodded hastily. If the reaction confused the blonde, Annabeth didn't let it show. She stood and left the cabin, leaving the two cats alone.

“Did she seriously just call me a girl?”, growled the green-eyed cat in irritation.

“Suppose she did”, chuckled the slightly curly-furred cat.

“Why?”, hissed the Norwegian lowly.

“Well... We both are long-haired cats, but you are damn much smaller than me. Seriously, I thought our height-difference was big when we were human. You're tiny! And normally, female cats are smaller than male cats. So... I guess, she assumed that you are my female mate. I haven't been the most friendly cat ever and cuddling with a small cat made her think that, I guess.”

The whole 'mate'-part would have made Percy blush rather deep, so he was right now very grateful for being a cat, he still wondered what exactly it meant. Further investigation in this direction was interrupted as Annabeth and Will Solace re-entered the cabin, though. The blonde girl pointed at the two cats, her eyes glinting with worry.

“See? That must be Nightmare's mate and she's hurt! It's her hind-leg!”

“Nightmare's mate?”, chuckled Will and neared the two cats slowly.

He knew the tomcat could be damn scary if he was disturbed, so the blonde boy was rather safe than sorry, if this really was Nightmare's mate he would be very protective and thus very dangerous.

“Yeah, I think so! Look how cute those two cuddle! And don't they look lovely together”, grinned the daughter of Athena. “Maybe that's the reason Nightmare always sneaked away! Oh! Maybe his mate is pregnant! Kittens! Cute, little kittens! And not knowing if he could trust us humans with his pregnant mate, he came alone, taking the food I gave him to his mate! How romantic!”

“Right”, nodded Will with a poker-face. “You spend too much time with Piper.”

“What? Why? No. I just like the notion”, smiled Annabeth with a shrug. “I think I'll name her Princess. She's like a pretty princess and Nightmare is her knight in shining armor, protecting her.”

“Way too much time with the Aphrodite-kids”, repeated Will.

“You think Princess might be pregnant? Kittens would be so awesome.”

“Let me examine her first, will you? And it would be helpful if you could take Nightmare away. You know I... respect that tomcat”, grunted the son of Apollo.

Annabeth giggled and lifted Nico. The Main Coon protested wildly, he tried to get back to the bed, his instincts telling him not to leave Percy alone with the human.

“Calm down, Nightmare. He's just checking on her, your mate will be alright. He's a doctor, he can help her”, told Annabeth him firmly.

“You're talking to the cat like he understands you”, observed Will interested.

“I think he does. The way he reacts to some of the things I say, that can't be a coincident.”

“Ah... There it is. Nothing major, just a pulled muscle. A bit rest and it will be alright again. But I guess you were wrong, Annabeth. Your Princess is a prince”, declared Will after some minutes.

“Aw... That's a disappointment. But at least he'll be alright again.”

The son of Apollo nodded and left the cabin again. Annabeth sat down on her bed, letting go of Nightmare so the tomcat could hurry back to the smaller feline. Nico sniffed the Sea Prince up and down, looking for any kind of injuries that hadn't been there before. It was a stupid thing to do, he knew Will wouldn't hurt any living being if not in a fight, but his instincts took over. Once he was satisfied with his inspection, he curled himself around Percy again, grooming the smaller cat.

“I'm glad everything will heal”, smiled the Ghost Prince.

“Yeah... But I don't like the pain...”, whimpered the Norwegian, pressing himself instinctively against the bigger cat, liking the protected feeling he got.

“Don't worry, I'll protect you from any further harm... You just need to listen to me! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen”, growled Nico angrily.

Percy whimpered lowly, rolling onto his back in submission at the angry voice of the other cat. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the deep seated urge to obey and please the other demi-god.

“I didn't know it was you”, tried the Sea Prince to protest. “If I would have known it was you, I would have listened. I know I can trust you, even at times when I don't understand your intentions.”

“I know”, whispered Nico and licked the presented belly in a calming manner, enjoying the submission of the smaller cat. “And now sleep, my mate.”

“Why do you call me mate...? What does that... mean...?”, asked Percy between some yawns.

“It means that you are mine”, smiled Nico, knowing the Sea Prince was already asleep.

The Ghost Prince grinned in satisfaction, grooming the boy he had loved for so many years now. Percy was the one he longed to be with since he hit puberty and started having really weird dreams. And then, once he finally settled down with his feelings, there were more important things. He needed to be there for Percy, as a friend, not as someone who tried to get into the Sea Prince's pants. Because, even though Percy put on a brave face, he was heartbroken. Annabeth was his first love and the first heartbreak was always the worse. Up until a week ago, Nico had feared the same would happen to him, he didn't see any chances he could have with the green-eyed boy.

And then he got turned into a cat. He wanted to spend his days near the son of Poseidon, even though he wasn't able to protect the boy anymore, he needed to be sure the Sea Prince was safe. Sadly though, Percy gave him to Annabeth. But Nico understood, he knew the paler half-blood wasn't very found of cats, he was more of a dog-person and that was okay, he liked the girl. Though, he still spend most of his time watching the Sea Prince.

And oh, what fun it was to watch the long-haired teen! Percy was so peaceful and beautiful when he was asleep and gorgeous when he was changing. Nico's purrs increased at the thought of the naked son of Poseidon. The best part of the last week were surely the two times Percy had woken up early and closed his door securely before stripping down. Naked and oh so tempting laid the green-eyed demi-god down on his bed, his member standing erect to attention. The way those long, pale fingers curled around the cock, one digit from his other hand trapped between the rosy lips. Percy had bitten down hard on his finger to suppress a moan, his other hand stroke the hard, pulsing cock until pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Wounded, by now red lips released the finger and his hand wandered down to his penis, too, collecting the pre-cum and doing something Nico really hadn't expected! The sleek digits wandered down between the wide spread legs, to the puckered entrance, massaging it, teasing it and drawing the most sinful moans from those abused lips, even though Percy tried his best to bite down on them and suppress every noise.

It was kind of common for boys their age to jerk off, but watching the beauty fingering himself was breathtaking! He would have never guessed that the son of Poseidon was into that kind of stuff. But he really liked it, loved the sight of his Percy scissoring himself, by now three fingers knuckles-deep inside his tight, tight ass. And the best part was yet to come. Percy let go of his cock, roaming his nightstand until he fished a long, blue object out of it. Nico gaped at that, not able to believe that his innocent, childish Percy was in the possession of a _dildo_!

“Stupid Stolls... not an appropriate gift for an eighteenth birthday”, were the words mumbled underneath his breath, pale cheeks covered in a deep, embarrassed blush.

Ever since that moment Nico had a mental note sticking to his mind stating to thank the Stoll brothers. The next moment was one the son of Hades had branded into his memory forever. Percy, inserting the dildo into his ass in one swift, hard thrust, groaning and moaning delicately, whimpering what Nico never thought he'd hear from those rosy lips.

“Nico... Deeper... Take me... Please, Nico, please fuck me hard...”

Whimpered words, whispered in the belief to be alone and unheard, the boy lost in his fantasy. A fantasy of the son of Hades fucking him into oblivion. Percy moved the blue toy with jerky motions in and out of his hole, not caring how rough he went on himself. It was so easy for Nico to imagine himself fucking the boy, drawing those pleas and whines from those sinful lips. Another thing he wouldn't have imagined; Percy being so... vocal during intercourse. Begging and pleading to be used. Such a gorgeous sight it was, the perfect picture.

“Nico? Nico? Oi, wake up, sleepyhead!”, pulled the voice of his secret love him out of his memories and the pleasure those brought.

“Is something wrong, Perce?”, asked the Main Coon tentatively.

“You've been purring so loud”, grunted the older boy irritated. “And I wanted to know what that whole mate-business is about. I've heard you say it earlier, too. And Annabeth keeps insisting on it.”

The son of Hades smirked. He now knew that his hope was not lost. “Because I love you.”

If a cat could look dumbfounded, Percy was doing so right now. “W—What?”

“I said I love you. And yes, I saw what you did in the past few days.”

If the son of Poseidon would have been still human, he would have blushed the deepest red.

“No need to be embarrassed. Because I really would love to help you next time”, grinned Nico and licked the smaller cat's cheek with a purr. “And now sleep, Will said you need to rest.”

“I... I love you, too”, purred Percy and pushed his head against the other cat's.

He soon fell into a deep slumber, closely cuddled to Nico. They could still think about a way to turn back tomorrow. All that mattered in the moment was that they were together.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
